


Youth

by Amazingsince97



Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: Attempted Rape, F/M, M/M, joe is not dead, protective Danny and Joe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 16:20:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6057952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amazingsince97/pseuds/Amazingsince97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jamie has a boyfriend that Danny and Joe end up not liking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Youth

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short one-shot, any mistakes are all my own! Thank you for reading!

Jamie moaned as Lenny’s hands roam his body, his mouth sucking marks on Jamie’s neck. Jamie let himself relax into the make out session knowing no one should be home for a while. Mom was shopping, Dad was working, Erin was at a friends house, Danny and Joe were out playing basketball, and Pops was out fishing so he had the house to himself for a while. Well, mostly himself. So Jamie lets himself get lost in the pleasure of his very sexy, senior boyfriend. Jamie will be sixteen in a few weeks and Lenny turned nineteen about a month ago. His family knows he has a boyfriend, but they haven't met him yet and they most definitely did not know his age. 

Lenny slips his hands down to his hips and grips the bare flesh thats exposed thanks to his sweatpants riding down. Lenny digs his large fingers into the dips of Jamie’s hips and pushes them down into the mattress and then he is slipping his fingers into the waistband of Jamie’s pants, trying to pull them down. Jamie quickly puts his hand over Lenny’s significantly larger ones in an attempt to stop it from happening. He can’t help but feel like a tease when Lenny lets out a frustrated sigh. 

Lenny grunts, “Come on baby we've been together four almost six months, don’t you trust me?”  
Jamie didn’t wanna piss him off with the truth, that being that with a family of cops and soon to be cops and lawyers that no, he didn’t really trust anyone. 

“Of course I trust you hun, i’m just not ready.” Which isn’t a lie, he really isn’t ready to go that far. 

“Jamie, we've together for almost six months, i’m trying to be a good, patient boyfriends but you're making it very hard,” Lenny says with a huff. He almost immediately goes back to sticking his hands down Jamie’s pants. 

“I said no Lenny!” Jamie says yelling this time. He puts his hands on Lenny’s to push them off again, but they don’t budge, “Stop dammit!”

Theres a sudden blinding pain across his face and Jamie freezes realizing that Lenny just hit him. He feels the blood start running over his fretting split lip and his head is swimming when he feels himself being turned over. His head is so dizzy and he feels Lenny yanking his pants down over his hips and he hears the rough sound of Lenny’s zipper being pulled down and he is scared out of his mind. No one is home. 

“L-lenny please stop, please don’t do this to me, please!” 

They are both so distracted by what they are trying to do that neither of them hear the front door open and suddenly Joe and Danny are rushing in and the next thing Jamie knows Danny is dragging Lenny to the ground and Joe is pulling Jamie’s pants back up. When he looks down at the floor he sees Danny with his boot clad foot snug against Lenny’s throat.

“Stop Danny! Please stop he’s my boyfriend!” Jamie yells, trying to wrestle from the grip Joe has on his shaking body. 

He’s your boyfriend? This piece of shit trying to get into your pants? I thought we taught you better than that!” Danny yells and lets his foot fall from Lenny’s throat. Lenny gasps for breathe as his face turns back to its normal color. 

“Fucking asshole we were just having a little fun!” Lenny says as loud as he can gripping his throat.

“Get the FUCK out of this house! Now you stupid motherfucker! You think trying rape my baby brother is “a little fun”? I’ll fucking kill you if you ever step foot near him again!” Joe yells, surprising an already startled Jamie. 

Lenny gets up, eyes wide and Jamie starts crying when all Lenny has to say as he turns to walk out of the door is “all this for a piece of ass!’ At that point Danny has had enough and he makes it his business to escort Lenny out of the house and permanently out of Jamie’s life. 

“What were you thinking!? What if Danny and I hadn't gotten back when we did! What if we had come home to you after Lenny had successfully gotten what he wanted!? What then huh? Could you have stopped that asshole because where we were standing it didn't look like it!” Joe yells and Jamie has never seen Joe this mad and he immediately starts apologizing for his stupid mistake. Joe is still holding him as he bursts into a fresh wave of tears and Jamie is so upset and confused that he could just cry for the rest of his life, because Joe is right. Of course Joe is right. What if they hadn't come home when they did? Would he have been able to stop Lenny? Would he deserve it for being a tease? 

“Stop that, stop it now, i’m sorry I yelled at you, I shouldn't have I know you're upset right now. You’re young, you're gonna make mistakes, but he was in the wrong for not stopping,” Joe says, his voice a little mumbled because of his mouth pressed against Jamie’s head. 

Just as Jamie begins to calm down Danny walks back into the room, having decided to escort Mr. Scumbag out. Danny walks through the doorway, hand on his hips, “Jesus kid, I didn't realize you were into old men, how old was that guy? Either way Dad’s gonna wanna arrest him hims-“ 

“No! You can’t tell Dad! You can’t tell Dad or Grandpa or Mom or anybody!” Jamie yells out in a hurry, beginning to get upset again. 

Joe looks at a confused, surprised Danny and then back down to Jamie, “If thats what you want then thats what we will respect but you know dad will find out eventually, somehow, and when he does, he won’t be happy that you didn’t trust him to tell him.”

“I’ll deal with that when it comes. until then, tell them I don’t feel well and that i’ve gone to bed. I don’t want anyone to worry about me.” Jamie says yawning. 

“We all worry about you, you’re the baby,” Joe says, running a hand through Jamie’s already messy hair. 

“I can’t believe you want to keep this from Dad, but I won’t force you to say anything, you’ll have to do it on your own. Besides i’d be more worried about Grandpa than Dad, he’ll kill that little bastard.” 

Jamie chuckles a bit, “I know, but I want them to find out on my terms, please let me have control over this,” Joe looks about ready to cry when he sees the defeat in his baby brothers eyes.

“Of course silly, its up to how and when they find, just don’t wait too long because like you said, you wanna tell them on your own terms so don’t wait for them to find out some other way okay?” Jamie just nods and a few minutes later Jamie has fallen asleep and as Joe lays him down and covers him up he hears his family making their way into house one by one. Before he leaves he finds himself looking at the young boy and silently hoping that he’ll be able to stay innocent for a while longer.


End file.
